Senior Prom
by kirmca
Summary: It's New Directions Senior Prom. But what has Noah gone and done now? I know it's really short but what ever It's my first fanfic! I added another chapter for those that were disappointed with the ending to the first! :
1. Chapter 1

AN - Hey guys. This is my first ever fanfic and it came from a storyline from an RP I'm in. I doubt it is any good but I just wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfic. :) I doubt I will continue as I doubt many of you will a) ever read this or b) never want me to continue. However those of you that do read this I hope you enjoy, even if it isn't the best story under the sun.

* * *

><p>Senior prom. It was finally here. The day every girl at Mckinley had been dreaming of for weeks. Her dress was perfect. Her date was perfect in her eyes. Yes nothing could spoil the evening for Rachel Berry. Or so she thought.<p>

Noah had already texted her to inform her that he was going to be running late and would therefore be picking her up later than they had originally planned. He said he had to pick something up. However he would not tell her what. This just boosted Rachel's curiosity. He had promised that he would not do anything stupid that could ruin this evening for her. She loved him so she believed him. Why would he go against his word?

When he eventually picked her up, forty five minutes later than planned, everyone else was already at the school enjoying their last chance to have fun as a year group. As soon as they walked through the doors they were bombarded by fellow glee clubbers, Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes and Sam, Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany, Artie and Lauren, Quinn and Finn. New Directions had made it a tradition to only go to school events with each other. After all they were friends through all the tough times and through all the good times that this last year had brought them.

After thirty minutes Noah whispered to Rachel that he needed a break and that she should keep dancing with the group. She nodded and he wandered towards the refreshment table. In particular Coach Sylvester's punch bowl. After last year's events he was on an even greater lookout for the coach that had held a grudge against him ever since he got her head cheerleader pregnant. She was nowhere to be found. As he slipped the flask out of his pocket he didn't notice the coach walk through the double doors that led in to the hall. When he did realise it was too late.

Half an hour he had lasted and he was being thrown out. He knew Rachel would be pissed. And she had a good reason to be. He had broken his promise to her. He turned to look at her as he was being escorted out and saw her holding her head in her hands. She was ashamed. He had made her ashamed. She didn't follow him. He hadn't expected her to but a small part of him had wished she had.

Rachel stayed. Noah was not going to bring down her evening. It was her prom too after all. She had every right to stay and enjoy herself with her friends. Anyway there were plenty of people she could dance with. Why should she pass up the opportunity for fun? But she was miserable. Noah had broken his promise and her trust. As she sat out yet another slow dance she felt tears forming as she looked at her friends all in healthy relationships. Why couldn't she have the same thing?

The spiked punch however had not been replaced. As everyone became more in need of a drink, the demand for the punch increased. However, this meant that the majority of the student population were drunk on the night of their senior prom. Only Rachel, Kurt and Blaine remained standing by the end of the night. A very long night in Rachel's opinion.

Not only had Noah been kicked out of the prom but he had still managed to get everyone drunk. That must have been some achievement in his eyes. But not hers. Hers were still full of disappointment and shame. He had chosen a prank over her. He didn't take into consideration her feelings. Did he really care for her as much as he said? Rachel began to wonder. Was any relationship worth all this trouble?

* * *

><p>Reviews would be appreciated if you want to leave any :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN As a few of you were disappointed with the ending of the first chapter I thought I would add this on. I'm grateful for the constructive criticism by the way :) I'm happy enough that people actually read it! Anyway again this is drawn from an idea in the RP I'm in. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Two days it had been. Two days since prom and still no word from Noah. Rachel had sent text after text, phoned several times but he never replied or picked up.<p>

She was talking to Kurt online when she noticed Noah sign in. Immediately she IM'd him. He could sense through the screen that she was pissed. Leaving it for so long he probably had made it worse. But he knew this time he had to respond or run the risk of losing her trust forever.

He was scared though, scared of her. He had disappointed her and he didn't want to face up to his actions. He had always claimed that nothing ever scared him. But Rachel always did. Not that he would ever admit it. He was Noah Puckerman. He had a reputation to upkeep.

'Noah. Why haven't you been answering my calls?'

'Hey Rach'

'Three days and all you have to say is hey? You get thrown out of prom and still manage to get everyone drunk and all you say to me is hey?'

'Look I love you. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!'

'Why not? I have a decent enough reason to don't you think. And I still haven't heard you say sorry.'

'I'M SORRY! But Rachel. Look at me and tell me you did not have a kick ass time! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.'

'I had fun yes between the time you left and everyone getting drunk but I wouldn't call it a 'kick ass' time. You were supposed to be there! If you were I'm sure I would of had a lot more fun. I wouldn't have had to sit down for some slow dances or look like I'm some sorry excuse for a girl that can't get a date.'

'I'm sorry okay, I should have been there and I wasn't.'

'Yes you should have been'

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry you might have had looked a little lonely, but I love you. And I promise I will make it up to you.'

'I should hope so. And how may I ask are you going to make this up to me?'

'I don't know how yet, but I will. I promise.'

'This better be something spectacular!'

'It will! I know how to make it up to you now!'

'How?'

'You're just going to have to wait and see. I'll pick you up tomorrow.'

'I'm not sure I trust you on this.'

'I give you my word that you will be blown away. I promise.'

'The last time you promised me something you broke it.'

'I know. But this time I won't. I know never to cross you again '

'Alright. I'll trust you on this. But you better not make me regret it!'

'You won't! I'll see you tomorrow!'

Rachel wondered late into the night what Noah had planned. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake. But it was Noah. She loved him. Surely he wouldn't throw that all away after his previous actions? She just had to wait and see.

* * *

><p>AN Reviews with constructive criticism would be appreciated greatly!<p> 


End file.
